Just Friends
by almister12
Summary: Emma and Killian are in the "just friends" stage of their relationship, but people keep mistaking them for being a couple.


He had traded his ship for a magic bean. A magic bean that would bring him to New York, a magic bean that would hopefully find her. There was no bigger sign of his devotion to her than that act, and Emma couldn't help but lean in for a kiss when she found out.

It was a wonderful kiss. He was gentle, yet passionate. He caressed her chin while she threaded her fingers through his hair. They sat on the patio of Granny's Diner, alone with no one but each other, erasing everything and everyone from their minds except each other. It was just the two of them, isolated from the world, and Emma couldn't help but realize how perfectly they fit together.

Killian was the one to pull back first, although Emma could see in his eyes that he regretted the decision as soon as he did. "I'm sure your parents are looking for you," he panted, his blue eyes gazing her, as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Emma wanted nothing more than to lean back into him, but she reluctantly stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up as they walked back to the diner, dropping it as they walked through the door. Her hand felt empty without it there, holding it.

Killian and Emma started to spend time together more and more. He came by her new apartment every morning to walk her to work, she would walk with him to his room at Granny's at night, they had nearly every meal together, and the two seemed inseparable.

They were in that stage of their relationship that they weren't quite sure what they were. They hadn't labeled anything yet, their intimacy only going as far as kissing behind closed doors or holding hands down vacant hallways. Emma and Killian didn't even know if there was anything really _to_ label. They only knew they enjoyed spending time together, and they had a feeling of loss if the other wasn't around.

* * *

Emma was visiting David, Mary Margaret, and Neal one morning, helping out with the baby since the parents were both so tired. Emma was holding her brother in her arms, brushing a finger over his cheek and kissing his forehead. "He's so wonderful," Emma said softly, smiling at the little boy.

"Just like his big sister," David replied. Emma grinned at the comment, knowing that was a statement typically used for children when a new baby joins the family, not a long-lost 30 year old who about the same age as her parents. Still, she liked hearing the words that meant she had a family.

They started talking about random nonsense, just enjoying each other's company, when an unexpected question came up. "Where's Hook?" Mary Margaret asked as she finished stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce. "Will he be joining us for dinner?"

"No, he's at the docks today." Emma sighed internally. "Why?"

David came over to pass Emma one of Neal's bottles. "We just assumed your boyfriend would be coming," he said, nonchalantly, testing the temperature before handing it over.

Emma paused with the bottle in her hand, staring at her parents. "Killian's not my boyfriend," she looked between the faces of Mary Margaret and David. Baby Neal started to whimper, and Emma pushed the bottle into his mouth, the tiny boy sucking the liquid into his mouth. "Why would you think he's my boyfriend?"

Mary Margaret's face was turning red with guilt as David spoke, uncomfortably. "Well, you two have just spent so much time together, we just kind of assumed…"

"You have to admit, you two are _always_ together," Mary Margaret pointed out, looking at her daughter, although Emma saw the desire she had to tear her eyes away from her.

Emma shook her head. "We're not always together," she said. "And he's not my boyfriend."

David leaned down and quickly pecked her forehead. "Our mistake," he said, casually.

Neal was nearing the end of his bottle and falling asleep. "I'm going to go put him in his crib." Emma stood up, keeping the bottle in his tiny mouth, and walking away from her parents, unsure why her heart pounding so heavily in her chest.

* * *

Killian had been hanging out with the maritime prince, Eric, at the docks lately. He was the only man who was as enthusiastic as he was about the sea, and whenever Emma was busy, he found his fishing buddy to exchange old stories about sailing back in the Enchanted Forest.

"How is your dalliance with Ariel?" Killian asked after a lengthy tale about seeing mermaids while Killian was by the black sea.

"Wonderful. She is such a great woman. I could not have found a better soul mate. I am so lucky to have found the perfect person to spend my life with," Eric replied. "How's Emma?"

Killian looked at him with a confused face. "She's fine. She's with her parents today," he said.

"Ariel says you two make such a cute couple. Who knew that the princess would find a pirate boyfriend?"

"Whoa, whoa. I am no boy," Killian corrected.

Eric laughed. "Boyfriend is a term used for two people when they're dating," Eric looked up at Killian for the first time, taking a break from polishing the boat. Killian had stopped working on the boat, a look of confusion still covering his face. "When two people are courting," he explained.

"Emma and I aren't courting!" Killian exclaimed.

Eric put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he joked. "All I know is that you only come to visit me if Emma is busy. If you're not dating, what _should_ we call what the two of you are doing?"

Killian furrowed his eyebrows, thoughts creeping over his face. Suddenly, he threw his rag into the bucket of soapy water and stood up, shaking the boat in the process. "Well, I can tell you that I am far from a boy." He stomped off the ship and stormed off the docks. He heard Eric laughing, again, as he walked away.

* * *

Emma was having lunch with Killian at Granny's. "Please excuse me, Swan. I'll be right back. I forgot something in my room," he said as he got up to leave, walking towards the exit leading to the Bed and Breakfast.

Emma took a final sip of her coffee as Ruby came over, already bringing over a refill. Emma graciously took the drink from her. "You're going to keep me up all night with all this caffeine, Ruby!"

"You're welcome," Ruby smiled as she winked at Emma, sliding into the booth with her. "I can only imagine you're going to need the energy."

Emma cocked her head, staring at Ruby's grin. "What?"

"For Hook," Ruby said, as if it was a fact she should have already known. "After 300 years, I can only imagine how great he must be in bed!"

Emma nearly spit her drink at Ruby as her stomach jumped a little. "I've never slept with Killian," she choked out, coughing at the hot drink in her mouth.

"Oh, so you're taking things slow?" Ruby chuckled. "Pity, I wanted to hear details. If he were my boyfriend, I would be all over that."

"Killian and I aren't dating!" she replied. "We're friends, that's all."

Ruby winked. "Oh, okay," she said, sarcastically. "Your _friend_ is coming back to the table." She nodded her head towards Killian before scooting out and walking back to behind the counter.

Killian reentered the booth, sliding in across from her. Emma had a dumbfounded look on her face. "What is it, love?" he asked, general concern taking over his voice.

"Don't call me that!" Emma said, a little too quickly. She started shifting in her spot before grabbing her bag and scooting out of the booth. "I have to go," she started to reach for her wallet to pay for her food, but Killian stopped her.

His eyes focused in on her. "What are you doing? I always pay for our meals," he said.

"I can pay for myself," she said, throwing the money on the table. "I'll see you later, Hook," she almost yelled as she walked out of the diner.

Killian sat there for a few minutes, his body frozen and unable to breathe. She had only called him Hook once since he brought her back to Storybrooke a few months ago, and it was only when she was mad at him. He looked around the diner before creeping out of the booth and slinking his way through the double doors, leaving the diner and bringing him into the motel.

* * *

Emma was pacing her apartment that night. Henry had been at Regina's all week, and so she had the place to herself. _Not really to myself_, she thought. _Killian is usually hanging out with me here a lot. He even slept over a couple times when she was too tired to drive him back to Granny's and she didn't want him walking back alone in the dark, but no one knew about those nights._

Emma had spent the rest of the afternoon at the station, working on mindless paperwork to forget about Killian. She then went straight to her apartment – without stopping to pick up Killian like she usually did – and had a small dinner alone in her kitchen. She didn't eat much, though, because she couldn't get Ruby or her parents' conversations out of her head.

It was 9:00 when she heard a knock on the door. She went over and looked through the peephole, seeing Killian waiting for her. Emma's heart surged, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was glad or scared to see him.

Reluctantly, she opened the door and invited him in. Killian took a few steps in before turning to her, the pair still standing relatively close to the exit. "What was that about today?" he asked in a somber tone.

"I had to leave. I needed to get back to the stati—" she started before Killian cut her off.

"No, I meant why did you call me Hook?" He choked out the last word.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she understood that he cared more than she didn't call him his name than that she walked out on him. She knew he disliked it when people used his former name, and he absolutely hated it when she did. "It just slipped out," she replied, hoping it was enough for him.

She knew it wouldn't be, though. "I know you, Emma. I can tell when something is on your mind. What is it?"

Emma took a deep breath before unwillingly answered. "Mary Margaret and David think we're dating, and Ruby does, too," she stopped, realizing she would have to explain. "Dating in this world means courting—"

"I know what it means. Eric taught it to me when he and Ariel called me your boyfriend. The word is quite derogatory, don't you agree? I'd like to think of myself more as a man-friend," he said. Emma smiled at his lack of this world's knowledge, but it dropped quickly. Killian hesitantly stepped forward, his voice wavering at his next question as his face suddenly became serious. "What are we doing?"

Emma hadn't wanted to have this talk, at least not yet. She shook her head. "I don't know," she said, looking up at him. "I know I like spending time with you."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I also like spending time with you."

"And I know I enjoy kissing you," she continued. Her eyes drifted down to his lips quickly before bouncing back to his eyes. She hoped he hadn't seen her peek down, even though she knew he had.

"I enjoy that, too," he agreed as he started to walk closer to her with less reserve.

Emma was fighting every thought that was telling her to step away from him and decided to be show him complete candor. "And I know I was jealous when Ruby said she wanted to sleep with you," she breathed her confession into Killian's mouth.

He had somehow completely closed the gap between them. "And why was that?" he asked.

Emma's eyes flittered around his face, memorizing every inch of him before zooming in on his overly blue eyes. "Because_ I_ haven't slept with you yet, and I don't want anyone else to, either." Her honesty surprised Emma.

"I would not want anyone else to, as well," he whispered in her ear. Emma closed her eyes at the hot breath that was searing across her neck, her body betraying her as she tried to stay standing. Killian pulled away from her, using his hook to tuck her hair behind her ear, and Emma sadly opened her eyes at the lack of heat. "So I ask you once again, what are we doing?"

Emma was silent. The two of them stared at each other, standing inches apart, trying to telepathically decide what they were. Suddenly, Emma lunged at him, pushing him up against the wall and throwing her lips upon his. His hook graced her side until it landed on her tailbone, his right hand cupping her chin. Both of Emma's hand found their way up to his hair, running her fingers through the slick black strands.

They were panting when they broke their kiss, the passion between them still hanging around them, frozen in the air. Time stood still as Killian looked at Emma with adoration in his eyes, Emma staring right back with her own form of fondness. "Whatever it is we're doing, I like it," Emma finally said, wanting nothing more than the feeling of him back upon her lips.

"That doesn't help our predicament, love." Killian replied, sliding his hand and hook up her arms and back down again. "What shall I say next time someone asks if we're courting?"

Emma bit her lower lip with her top teeth, a grin creeping upon her face "For now, you can say we're friends with benefits."

"Friends with benefits?" Killian's face contorted as he tried to comprehend her term. "Why would I get compensation for simply being your friend?"

Emma laughed, grabbing his right hand in her left. "Here, let me show you what it means. Trust me, you'll like it."


End file.
